


Ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Contes des royaumes [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lemon, Magic, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Minor Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des Royaumes] Suite de Toutes les histoires n'ont pas toujours une fin heureuse. Partie 2. Spoil de la trilogie. Différents Drabbles et OS. Introspection sur les différents personnages des romans et différents morceaux de la vie de ceux-ci. Yuri et het.





	1. Drabble 1 : Je ne le méritais pas !

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What can be seen too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725655) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Sur le roman Poison
> 
> Pairing : No pairing
> 
> Centré sur la cuisinière Maddy au moment où celle-ci se fait renvoyer.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Réellement pas. Elle savait pertinemment que la reine ne l'appréciait pas, ce qui était parfaitement réciproque. La reine Lilith n'était pas quelqu'un de sympathique, ni quelqu'un de bien.

 

La jeune femme était belle, et intelligente, mais beaucoup trop froide et sombre pour que Maddy puisse la respecter, ou même l'apprécier. Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont la cuisinière était sûre, c'est que jamais elle n'oserait se débarrasser d'elle.

 

Apparemment elle avait tord, et la surprise ainsi que l'horreur l'envahirent quand la reine prononça son jugement.

 

Renvoyée, elle était renvoyée sans absolument aucune raison, si ce n'est peut-être son attitude protectrice vis-à-vis de la princesse. Tout ce que voulait faire Maddy, c'était la protéger de cette femme dangereuse ; mais elle n'y était pas parvenue.

 

_Si_ _le_ _roi avait été là jamais elle n'aurait osé cela_.

 

Mais le roi était absent, loin du royaume et en guerre, alors il n'aurait définitivement rien pu faire pour elle. La princesse aurait pu, si elle avait eu le moindre pouvoir, et elle l'aurait fait. La jeune femme était à l'image de sa mère, l'ancienne reine.

 

L'ironie et les références à la reine Christine n'avaient semble-t-il pas été appréciés par la nouvelle reine, ce qui expliquait la raison de son renvoi. Maddy n'en voyait pas d'autre, et s'en voulu l'espace d'un instant, avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la reine d'autrefois leur manquait à tous et que l'actuelle ne parvenait pas à la remplacer, ni même à être à sa hauteur !

 

La reine ne lui faisait pas peur, et elle était une des seules à être capable de la défier, sans qu'il y ait de conséquences.

 

Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à cet instant précis…

 

Elle voulut protester, bien sûr, et quand la surprise envahit son regard, elle ne put manquer la lueur de satisfaction qui venait d'apparaître dans celui de la reine.

 

_Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait_?

 

Cette question n'avait pas de sens, parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait à Lilith, à part la provoquer. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait reçu sa haine en plein visage, mais une chose résultait de cela.

 

Elle devait partir, même si elle ne le méritait, même si la haine de la reine était infondée et se portait sur la mauvaise personne. La cuisinière resta digne, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ni à dire. Elle payait pour les bontés de la princesse envers les nains et les serviteurs du château.

 

Elle garda donc son calme, même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'effondrer.

 

_Renvoyée, moi ? Comment cela se peut-il_?

 

A cet instant elle était dans sa chambre, en train de rassembler ses affaires, sur le point de partir ; n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix.

 

Lorsque la princesse débarqua dans sa chambre, en larmes, Maddy tenta de la calmer.

 

« C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? C'est parce que je suis allé voir les nains ?

 

\- Non princesse, vous ne devez pas penser cela, c'est de sa faute à elle, vous m'entendez ? Elle ne veut pas d'opposants contre elle.

 

\- Mais, si je n'étais pas…

 

\- Elle ne le fait pas contre moi, mais contre vous Snow. Votre belle-mère vous déteste. »

 

La princesse parut avoir reçu une gifle quand elle entendit ces mots.

 

« Vous… vous le pensez ?

 

\- J'en ai la certitude. »

 

Et la servant ne comprit pas en voyant à quel point la princesse semblait bouleversée par cela, et la serra dans ses bras.

 

« Tout va bien se passer, princesse, elle ne peut rien contre vous, ni contre moi. Votre père rentrera bientôt, j'en suis certaine, fit-elle, tentant de la rassurer.

 

\- Je l'espère Maddy, je l'espère vraiment. »

 

Puis vint le temps des adieux, et c'est le cœur lourd que l'ancienne cuisinière du château partit, alors que la princesse se rendait chez la reine.

 

_Je ne le méritais pas_ , pensa-t-elle en sortant du château.

 

_Et la princesse non plus_.


	2. Drabble 2 : Commencer à comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Sur le roman Poison
> 
> Pairing : Lilith/le roi (+ Snow White/Lilith)
> 
> Centré sur Snow qui commence à réaliser ses sentiments pour sa belle-mère.

La jalousie n'est pas un sentiment que Snow White a l'habitude de ressentir, elle ne sait pas réellement ce que c'est, et en même temps il y a de quoi. Elle est une princesse d'un royaume florissant et fille d'un roi apprécié.

 

La jeune fille n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse de quelqu'un, parce qu'elle a tout ce qu'une personne peut désirer : elle a une famille, elle est heureuse et choyée. Elle est belle, mais aussi jeune et aimée de tous et même si tous dans le royaume ne sont pas forcément heureux, elle-même fait tout ce qui est dans son pouvoir pour améliorer les choses.

 

Sa vie était presque parfaite, si ce n'est les fréquentes absences de son père, qui se rendait beaucoup trop souvent à la guerre selon elle. Et il y avait le fait qu'elle avait l'impression que sa belle-mère s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle, et elle ne supportait pas cela.

 

Snow aimait sa belle-mère, de façon pleine et entière, et aussi sincère. Cet amour était encore innocent et enfantin, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle était une adulte (ayant eu dix-huit temps peu de temps auparavant), la jeune princesse était encore pleine de candeur.

 

Elle n'avait aucune idée que son amour encore pur et sans t â che serait bientôt transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, ni que ce sentiment elle devrait bientôt le nier.

 

_ Parce que ce n'était pas normal de tomber amoureuse de sa belle-mère _ .

 

Le trouble n'avait pas encore commencé à la saisir et sa belle-mère ne la haïssait pas encore.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva ce jour-là, au cours du bal donné en l'honneur de Lilith, la belle et jeune reine, que tous craignaient. C'était une soirée normale, comme n'importe quelle fête donnée au palais.

 

Tous s'amusaient, en partie grâce à la princesse, qui faisait preuve de sa bonne humeur, ainsi que de sa franchise. Ce fut en fait un des soirs où le regard de Lilith ne fut pas glacial et où elle regarda presque sa belle-fille avec tendresse.

 

Tout changea lorsque  le roi invita sa reine à danser, après avoir dansé avec sa fille. La reine accepta avec mauvaise grâce, esquissant un sourire forcé. Le roi ne dansait pas très bien, et même les capacités de Lilith ou celles de Snow n'avaient  pas  suffi pour que ce soir les danses de celui-ci soient harmonieuses.

 

Aussitôt  que la danse débuta, la princesse ressentit quelque chose de très douloureux, presque comme un coup au cœur, ou une brûlure, et elle s'en inquiéta. La morsure de la jalousie venait tout juste de la toucher de façon assez violente, et elle ne sut pas pourquoi sa colère naissante se portait contre son père.

 

_ Il  y  avait quelque chose _ .

 

Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais ce n'était pas contre Lilith. Celle-ci était belle, magnifique même, comme le jour de leur rencontre, et peut-être que ce fut cela qui lui ouvrit en partie les yeux. Un des défauts de la princesse était sa grande naïveté, et le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas immédiatement ce qui se trouvait pourtant sous son nez.

 

Ce qu'elle voyait c'était tout simplement son père dansant  avec  celle qu'elle aurait dû appeler sa mère, ça et rien d'autre.

 

(Mais elle, ce qu'elle voyait était une femme avec qui elle voulait maintenant désespérément danser, sans savoir pourquoi.)

 

Son cœur battit plus fort encore, tandis qu'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait à peine l'envahissait : la haine. Ainsi que la colère, dirigé e contre son père qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait,  et qui lui donnait envie de… elle ne savait même pas  quoi  en fait. Son regard resta fixé sur l'autre jeune femme, la douleur lancinante continuant de lui faire mal.

 

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et si l'idée qu'elle aimait peut-être sa belle-mère l'effleura l'espace d'une seconde, elle la rejeta aussitôt, révoltée par cette simple pensée. Lilith était l'épouse de son père, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir une chose pareille pour elle : ils s'aimaient tout les deux, et elle ne pouvait gâcher cela.

 

Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas…

 

_ Ce n'était pas moral _ .

 

Plongée dans le déni, elle repoussa jusqu'au fin fond de son esprit ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle, même en sachant à quel point elle en souffrirait.

 

Et ce alors même qu'elle commençait tout juste à comprendre…


	3. Drabble 3 : Ca n'aurait pas dû compter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Poison
> 
> Pairing : No pairing (amitié Lilith/Snow White)

La princesse Éléonore  avait comme particularité physique d'avoir une peau infiniment blanche. Assez, voire très pâle en fait. Et ce depuis sa naissance, probablement en partie d û au fait qu'elle ne passait pas suffisamment de temps au soleil.

 

Entre autres choses.

 

C'était une des choses qui avaient le plus marqué la jeune reine lors de son arrivée dans le royaume, plus que la beauté de la princesse. Chose qu'elle avait remarqué, certes, mais à laquelle elle n'accordait que peu d'importance.

 

Éléonore était pâle, d'une pâleur presque maladive,  ce dont personne ne semblait vraiment se préoccuper. Lilith non plus d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle sait que la princesse va très bien.

 

Elle a seulement cette particularité.

 

En fait, la remarque qu'elle lui lance un jour, en passant, n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ça n'aurait pas d û compter.

 

Elles parlent toutes les deux, elle sont amies, en quelque sorte, et la reine s'exclame soudain :

 

« C'est drôle, tu sais ? Je me faisais la réflexion que ce qu'on disait sur toi était vrai. Tu as vraiment la peau blanche comme la neige. Tu es d'une telle pâleur, c'en est presque effrayant. Le nom qui te conviendrait le mieux serait sûrement Snow White ! »

 

La princesse ne le prit pas mal, et éclata même de rire. Tout comme les autres aux alentours.

 

Et, quelques temps après cela, sans même que la reine s'en soit rendue compte, ou qu'elle l'ait voulu, tous commencèrent à appeler la princesse Éléonore par le nom de Snow White.


	4. Drabble 4 : Bonjour toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Poison
> 
> Pairing : Roi/Reine (sa première femme)
> 
> ND'A : Christelle n'est pas le nom de la première reine dans le roman, elle n'a pas de nom, je lui en ai donné un. Même si le roi n'en a pas (je n'avais pas d'idée de nom pour lui… et j'avais pas envie d'en chercher un vu que j'aime pas beaucoup ce personnage)

Le jour allait bientôt se lever, la reine pouvait le voir en jetant un regard au loin, par la fenêtre. Elle sourit et se leva alors, laissant son mari dans leur lit. Le soleil se levait doucement sur le royaume de la reine Christelle,  ce qui annonçait une nouvelle journée.

 

Une belle journée, de toute évidence.

 

À cet instant, le roi bougea dans son sommeil, et la reine reposa son regard sur lui. Elle se mit alors à sourire, d'un sourire tendre et aimant. Son mari était un ogre, certes, pas réellement agréable à la vue, et un peu rustre.

 

Bon d'accord, il était plus que cela.

 

Mais le fait est qu'elle l'aimait de façon réelle et inconditionnelle. Ce qui était réciproque, bien sûr.

 

La reine Christelle était une femme superbe, d'une grande beauté, autant physique que par rapport à celle de son âme. Elle était quelqu'un de bien, de bon, et était parvenue à aimer son mari malgré son apparence repoussante.

 

Puis, elle passa une main sur son ventre rond, souriant toujours. Elle était enceinte depuis quelques mois, et en était sincèrement heureuse. Elle allait bientôt devenir mère, et donner naissance à l'enfant qu'elle et son mari attendaient depuis si longtemps.

 

Elle espérait que ce serait une fille, son mari quant à lui, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait seulement un enfant, fruit de leur amour, et qui serait son héritier, peu importe le sexe de ce dernier. Il ou elle régnerait plus tard après sa mort.

 

Lentement, elle se rapprocha alors de son mari, qui dormait toujours, et ronflait. Elle s'allongea dans le lit conjugal, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, quelques secondes plus tard.

 

Elle sourit, une main contre sa joue.

 

« Bonjour toi, lui murmura-t-elle avec amour. »

 

Il l'embrassa alors avec tendresse.

 

« Bonjour toi », lui répondit-il, tout aussi heureux qu'elle.

 

Cela leur suffisait amplement.


	5. Drabble 5 : Est-ce que c'est ça le bonheur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Poison
> 
> Pairing : Roi/Reine (sa première femme)

 

Christelle était en train de sourire. D'un sourire doux et joyeux. Devant elle se trouvait à cet instant précis sa petite fille de trois ans, sa toute petite Éléonore. Oh, comme elle l'aimait cette enfant !

 

Elle marchait alors, avec difficulté, pour se rendre dans sa direction, adorable dans sa ténacité. Tombant presque toutes les deux secondes, mais n'abandonnant pas malgré tout. Et la reine ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cela, attendrie.

 

Au final, elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers la petite princesse et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. Sa petite fille était tout simplement adorable, et tout aussi magnifique, avec ses splendides yeux violets grands ouverts à cet instant, et ses cheveux noirs qui seraient réellement superbes à regarder quand ils auraient poussé.

 

« Maman, fit la fillette en se blottissant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

 

\- Oui ma chérie, répondit la reine, émue, je suis ta maman. »

 

Elle et la petite fille n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour ce genre de scènes ou de moments, c'était la même chose avec le roi. Ce dernier plus particulièrement était souvent absent (ce qui était le cas en ce moment), pour assister à des conseils ou encore, comme ici, pour faire la guerre.

 

Le roi était un peu trop conquérant au goût de la reine, c'était l'un de ses défauts qu'elle avait le plus de mal à accepter.

 

Elle aussi avait des occupations, en tant que reine, et souvent elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'occuper de sa fille. La reine le faisait le plus possible, mais devait bien admettre qu'elle avait encore des efforts à faire.

 

Mais elle était là, en ce moment, et malgré son inquiétude quant au sort du roi, absent depuis six mois, elle tenta de profiter du temps qu'elle pouvait avoir avec sa petite fille.

 

Son enfant, son trésor, sa petite princesse.

 

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse.

 

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle entendit un messager annoncer le retour du roi, victorieux de sa dernière bataille, triomphant, ayant apparemment mit fin à la guerre.

 

(Cette guerre-là, en tout cas. En attendant la prochaine qui ne tarderait pas, la reine le savait.

 

Mais peu importe, pour quelques instants, quelques jours encore, elle pourrait profiter de l'homme qu'elle aimait.)

 

Et quand sa petite fille se précipita hors de ses bras pour courir vers son père, toujours avec difficulté, elle ressentit une immense joie l'envahir.

 

Oui, c'était ça son bonheur à elle.

 

Et elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.


	6. Drabble 6 : Petite princesse deviendra grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Poison
> 
> Pairing : Snow White/Lilith (suggéré)
> 
> (Première rencontre entre Snow White et Lilith du point de vue de Lilith.)

Quand elle avait entendu parler pour la première fois de la princesse Éléonore, la jeune Lilith n'avait ressentit qu'un sentiment : l'indifférence. Elle ne voulait pas épouser le roi, d'après les rumeurs (et surtout son portrait), c'était un être monstrueux physiquement, et repoussant.

 

Un ogre au sens propre du terme.

 

Sa fille ne l'intéressait donc pas et, même en sachant que la mère de cette dernière avait été humaine, la première idée qu'elle s'en était  faite était  celle d'une enfant, au mieux regardable et à figure humaine, au pire, un ogresse du même type que son père, ou bien un être mi-humain, mi-monstre.

 

Un profond dégoût ainsi qu'une certaine amertume avait saisi la jeune femme en apprenant son sort. 

 

Elle était vendu, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner la situation.

 

C'est pour cela que sa première rencontre avec la princesse n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, ou le plus envie. Ce qui la terrifiait, c'était le roi et sa réputation. Et ce qu'elle devrait faire pour le satisfaire.

 

Lilith n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les hommes, mais son futur mari acheva de les lui faire  presque entièrement  détester.

 

Descendant de carrosse, la future reine (c'était sa seule consolation dans toute cette histoire) jeta son regard au hasard, chargé d'ennui, frissonnant d'avance en croisant le regard du roi. Un profond sentiment de dégoût, celui-là même qui l'avait saisie quelques mois plus tôt  la prit de nouveau , et  elle  détourna le regard.

 

Il était encore plus répugnant que ce qu'elle avait vu ou imaginé, et elle chercha des yeux quelque chose ou quelqu'un plus agréable à regarder.

 

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une femme aux cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une robe bleue superbe, ce n'était pas encore complètement une femme, c'était encore une enfant d'après l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir. Mais elle était magnifique.

 

L'espace d'un instant, la future jeune reine crut (et espéra fortement) que la personne en face d'elle était une servante. Celle-ci pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'acclimater à cet endroit, et peut-être pourrait elle même la distraire lorsque son mari ne serait pas là.

 

(Non, elle n'avait aucun remords à la pensée de peut-être tromper son mari avec une autre femme. Lui le ferait sûrement de son côté, alors peu importe.)

 

Mais la riche tenue portée par la jeune femme la détrompa rapidement, et la reine se dit que cette inconnue devait une des nobles du château, c'était plus que probable.

 

Quand le roi la présenta à la jeune femme, son cœur fit une embardée.

 

Parce qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait soupçonné le fait que cette fille puisse être la princesse. Elle était beaucoup trop belle pour cela !

 

Mais elle laissa de côté sa surprise et, autant par convenance que pour être agréable envers la princesse, elle lui adressa un superbe sourire, auquel l'enfant répondit.

 

Lilith l'observait toujours sous toutes les coutures, avant de se souvenir que ses précédentes pensées ne devraient plus jamais refaire surface.

 

C'était la princesse, la fille du roi, celle qui devait rester « pure » jusqu'à son mariage. 

 

(Lilith eut un sourire ironique en y pensant. D'un point de vue stricte, elle-même ne l'était plus, pas avec ce que les servantes du château lui avaient « enseigné » avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle n'avait pas voulu que le roi soit sa première fois. Et celui-ci ne s'en rendrait sans doute même pas compte. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de souffrir au cours de cette nuit en question.)

 

Elle ne la toucherait pas, ne pourrait jamais le faire, et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa à quel point sa vie serait un enfer, si elle n'enfouissait pas toutes ces pensées, ce qu'elle fit.

 

(Ou tenta de faire.)

 

En somme, elle était comme la reine Phèdre, qui juste après son mariage tomba amoureuse de  celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû aimer, son beau-fils.

 

(Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, mais ça viendrait.

 

La douleur aussi.)

 

Et ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que comme la reine de la tragédie, elle irait jusqu'à essayer de tuer celle qu'elle aimerait afin de pouvoir étouffer cet amour.

 

Cependant, la reine était encore loin de ces pensées, loin aussi de ce constat terrible  qu'elle ferait plus tard, un jour , à savoir que la princesse n'était plus une enfant.

 

Elle tenta de se rassurer, après tout la princesse n'était pas encore une adulte.

 

 _Oui_ , _mais_ , lui rappela sa raison inquiète, _un_ _jour_ , _elle_ _grandira_.

 

Oui, un jour _ , petite princesse deviendra grande _ .

 

 


	7. Drabble 7 : Une vie rêvée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Charme
> 
> Pairing : No pairing

La petite Cendrillon n'avait pas une vie très facile. Sa belle-mère lui menait la vie dure, et ses belle-sœurs n'étaient pas tendres avec elle.  Elle souffrait en permanence, seule et malheureuse, sans personne à qui parler, si ce n'est Bouton.

 

Son père n'était pas là pour elle, sa famille lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer.

 

Elle n'était pas heureuse.

 

Les seuls moments où l'enfant se sentait bien étaient lorsqu'elle pensait à son passé, et qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs, ceux qui concernaient sa mère surtout.

 

Sa mère, belle, jeune, et merveilleuse, noble.

 

Sa merveilleuse et parfaite mère.

 

Cela la réconfortait quand elle pensait à elle, elle se souvenait du bonheur et des bons moments passés avec elle, tandis qu'elle lui racontait son ancienne vie au château, où tout avait l'air si beau et si féerique.

 

Une vie de rêve en somme.

 

Ou plutôt une vie rêvée pour Cendrillon.

 

Une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, qui ne le serait sûrement jamais, et qui la faisait vivre dans un passé imaginaire et fantasmé. 

 

Et faux.

 

Il y avait des choses que la petite fille  ne  savait  pas , enfant qu'elle était, qui se rappelait de certaines informations, mais qui en avait aussi éclipsé d'autres, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

 

Elle avait oublié que sa mère n'était pas si parfaite que cela.

 

Sans compter que dans son esprit, sa mère était un être parfait, fantastique, presque onirique, surtout depuis qu'elle était morte.

 

Non, Cendrillon ne savait pas tout, et peut-être même qu  e c'était parce qu'elle ne  _ voulait _ pas savoir que son esprit avait occulté tout cela.

 

Ce qu'elle avait oublié ou mélangé n'était en rien agréable en fait.

 

Il y avait sa mère dans ses souvenirs, bien différente de l'image de modèle qu'elle avait pu se former dans son esprit de petite fille. 

 

Il y avait son rire, son rire affreux, et terrifiant, et elle qui hurlait de terreur face à cette femme qui lui faisait peur, tellement peur.

 

Elle avait oublié que sa mère n'était pas morte, et qu'elle était simplement partie.

 

Elle avait oublié qu'en réalité, c'était sa belle-mère qui les lui disait, toutes  c es histoires  sur les bals, la royauté, les nobles, le château.

 

Ça,  et tout le reste.

 

Cendrillon aurait sans doute elle-même trouvé tout cela bien ironique si jamais elle s'était rappelée que son amour pour les bals et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la noblesse ou même le prince lui-même lui venait non pas de sa mère, mais de sa belle-mère.

 

Sauf qu'il faudrait attendre sa dispute avec sa demi-sœur Rose pour qu'elle finisse enfin par se le rappeler.

 

Mais même là elle n'arriverait pas à admettre que cette fameuse vie rêvée dont elle voulait lui avait été transmise par une personne qu'elle détestait.


	8. Drabble 8 : Ce que nous allons faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Charme
> 
> Pairing : Chasseur/Cendrillon

«  Qui es-tu réellement ? »

 

La  question venait de Cendrillon, qui n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité.

 

Le chasseur  la regarda avec surprise.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

 

Ils  se trouvaient encore là, dans la forêt, nus et allongés dans l'herbe après leur première nuit d'amour ensemble.  Tout deux savaient pertinemment qu'ils devraient bientôt se relever, se rhabiller, et repartir voir la « marraine fée » de Cendrillon (ou plutôt l'Evil Queen).

 

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient ici, ensembles, et heureux.

 

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'appelais.

 

Un sourire illumina le visage halé de l'homme.

 

« Je suis le chasseur. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir sur moi.

 

\- Une fonction n'est pas un nom. C'est comme si je nommais le prince par son titre.

 

\- Connais-tu au moins son nom à lui ?

 

Une air de perplexité et de confusion passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Puis elle poussa un soupir de dépit.

 

« Non, reconnut-elle avec déception. »

 

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et se fit moqueur. Faussement agacée, Cendrillon le frappa légèrement à l'épaule.

 

« Tu m'énerves, fit-elle avec un énervement feint.

 

Le chasseur souriait toujours, puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

 

« Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes.

 

Cendrillon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

 

\- Peut-être, admit-elle. »

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Cendrillon et le chasseur marchaient à nouveau, quand celui-ci prit la parole.

 

« William.

 

Cendrillon se tourna vers lui.

 

\- Je m'appelle William.

 

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard de remerciement.

 

\- Et je suis Cendrillon. Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà.

 

Une nouvelle fois, il sourit.

 

\- Je suis assez d'accord.

 

\- Où allons-nous exactement ?

 

\- Voir Lilith, l'Evil Queen. C'est celle que tu vois comme ta marraine-fée.

 

\- Pourquoi m'as-t-elle aidé ? En dehors du fait que je lui devrais ensuite quelque chose ?

 

\- Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'infiltrer au château.

 

Cendrillon se tourna vers le cercueil qu'ils transportaient.

 

\- Que lui veut-elle ? À cette jeune fille qui dort ? Et qui est-elle ?

 

\- J'ai une hypothèse quant à ce que Lilith veut. La jeune fille est une princesse, Snow White, et elle se trouve sous l'influence d'un puissant sortilège, la Sleeping Curse.

 

\- C'est vrai ce que le prince a dit ? Tu as couché avec elle ?

 

\- Une fois. Ça a été plaisant, mais ça n'a duré qu'une fois. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela.

 

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

 

Et c'était le cas, le chasseur était son True Love, elle avait brisé sa malédiction d'un baiser. Elle n'avait pas peur.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Ils venaient de quitter la reine, après lui avoir remis la princesse. Cendrillon ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de la reine.

 

Regret, solitude et tristesse.

 

Étonnement, elle n'avait pas peur de lui laisser la princesse. Le chasseur n'avait pas semblé se méfier d'elle, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, mais tout d'eux semblaient entretenir une relation faite de respect  mutuel.

 

« Dis-moi, fit le chasseur, et maintenant ?

 

Il semblait étrangement peu assuré, un peu incertain. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

 

C'était assez plaisant.

 

Cendrillon haussa les épaules, saisit la main gauche du chasseur, et entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

Puis elle sourit.

 

« Nous verrons. »


	9. Drabble 9 : Un jour comme un autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Charme
> 
> Pairing : No pairing

Un moment du passé d'Esmée avant qu'elle n'épouse le père de Cendrillon.

 

Les lumières de la salle de bal étaient éblouissantes.

 

Et Esmée, malgré les années, malgré le fait qu'elle voyait cela depuis toujours ou presque, restait encore et autant émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

 

Il y avait de quoi.

 

L'endroit avait de quoi impressionner n'importe qui, et ce même les personnes habituées à ce genre de choses.

 

La jeune femme admirait tout cela, tandis qu'elle dansait.

 

Et elle souriait, ravie de cette superbe soirée qu'elle passait. Tranquillement, elle passa d'un homme à un autre, dansant encore et encore, ne s'en lassant toujours pas. Sachant qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

 

Esmée était heureuse.

 

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'être ? Elle était jeune, belle, riche, et célibataire. La jeune femme avait un succès fou auprès des hommes, et si elle n'en profitait pas, le fait est qu'elle appréciait avoir cet effet là sur les autres.

 

Gracieuse, elle fit une révérence au prince qui se trouvait devant elle, et sourit. Celui-ci lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit aussitôt dans la sienne.

 

Et ils commencèrent à danser. Esmée savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de l'épouser, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

 

C'était ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment qui comptait.

 

Et elle dansait, dansait, encore et encore, ravie de cette soirée et de sa vie.

 

Ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres, en somme.


	10. Drabble 10 : Le début d'une histoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Charme

Bouton n'avait que neuf ans lorsqu'il vola pour la première fois.

 

Ce n'était pas prémédité, pas voulu au départ. Cela s'était fait comme cela, d'un seul coup.

 

Il était un garçon honnête à la base avant.

 

Avant _ça_.

 

Il ne venait pas d'une famille extrêmement riche, mais le fait est qu'ils parvenaient tous à survivre, avec quelques difficultés.

 

Malgré tout, ils s'en sortaient la plupart du temps.

 

Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

 

Oh que non…

 

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite quel sentiment l'envahissait quand il vit une gamine qui ne semblait pas plus grande que lui (c'était plutôt l'inverse) se faire dérober sous ses yeux les maigres possessions qui lui restaient.

 

L'impuissance, d'abord.

 

La colère, ensuite.

 

Et enfin l'injustice.

 

Sans oublier le fait que celui qui s'en était pris à la petite fille de sept ans (selon Bouton) provenait d'une famille plutôt riche, ne manquant de rien pour vivre, bien au contraire.

 

Oh, et c'était un adolescent, aussi, donc il venait de s'en prendre à plus jeune, plus petit et plus faible que lui.

 

Bouton ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir face à cela. Il ne pouvait pas accuser le jeune homme, celui-ci serait aussitôt relâché grâce aux relations de son père, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en prendre à lui. La différence d'âge et de taille était bien trop élevée.

 

Alors il resta planté là, sans pouvoir rien faire, et avec le goût amer de la défaite dans la bouche.

 

C'est la nuit qu'il se décida enfin à agir, la nuit qui lui permettait d'être caché de tous, et il s'introduisit dans la maison du voleur. Il se saisit des quelques objets dérobés plus tôt, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était entrée dans une maison très riche.

 

Un grand changement s'accomplit à cet instant en lui,  mais ses yeux ne s'emplirent pas de convoitise  pour autant . Bouton n'était en rien cupide, il se contentait de ce qu'il avait.

 

Mais il savait qu'il était bien plus chanceux que la plupart des pauvres du royaume ; ce dernier n'était pas  misérable, absolument pas , mais les plus pauvres avaient quelques difficultés à survivre.

 

En voyant alors toutes ces richesses face à lui, presque offertes, sans défense (puisqu'il n'y avait aucun garde), il prit sa décision.

 

Il prit suffisamment pour que la famille de la fillette puisse survivre pendant quelques mois au moins,  mais pas assez pour que les habitants de la maison puissent se rendre compte que quelque chose avait disparu.

 

En voyant les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminer en voyant tout ce qu'il avait pris pour elle, Bouton ressentit un profond sentiment de joie et de satisfaction.

 

À cet instant il prit sa décision, de continuer à faire cela, et ce malgré les risques, malgré les  affreuses  conséquences plus que probables qui lui tomberaient dessus (le sort des voleurs étant très cruel dans ce royaume).

 

Peu importe tout cela, tant qu'il puisse venir en aide à des personnes c omme cette petite fille.

 

Cela lui serait amplement suffisant.

 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'un jour, plus tard, il serait connu des gens sous le nom de Robin des bois.


	11. Drabble 11 : Se voir sombrer et ne rien pouvoir faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Charme
> 
> Personnage central : La mère de Cendrillon

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'aimait pas cela. Son esprit ne lui appartenait plus, on le lui avait volé.

 

Lentement, elle se remémorait son passé, ses souvenirs, sa jeunesse.

 

Son mariage et la naissance de sa fille, Cendrillon. Leur vie avait été belle avant, elle aimait son époux et il l'aimait. Que pouvait-il se passer de mal ?

 

Beaucoup de choses, malheureusement. Tout venait d'elle, elle le savait, il y avait quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose de cassé, de brisé en mille morceaux.

 

Il lui avait fallu du temps à elle comme à son mari pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait et ce qui lui arrivait. Cela résidait en un seul mot.

 

La folie.

 

Tout dans son comportement le disait, et son corps aussi. Son regard, son sourire qui pouvaient sembler inquiétants. 

 

L'une des pires choses ce devait être sûrement pour elle d'être impuissante. Voir tout cela se dérober sous ses yeux, voir son esprit lui échapper. Ne pas parvenir à se maîtriser lors de ses moments d'absence.

 

Se perdre elle-même, perdre tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne saine.

 

Elle voyait cela, et la peur la gagnait.

 

Elle tentait de se battre contre cela, mais c'était peine perdue. Et peu à peu elle commençait à s'en rendre compte.

 

Oh, comme elle souffrait de vivre cela !

 

Elle n'était pas la seule, celle qui en souffrait le plus était sûrement Cendrillon.

 

Ce n'était qu'une enfant, paniquée face à cette femme qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui était pourtant sa mère.

 

Un jour, atroce, terrible, elle fut prise d'une crise et, sans se contrôler, elle se mit à éclater de rire, d'un rire atroce et immonde.

 

Un rire fou et sans aucun sens.

 

Et elle n'entendit pas les hurlements de terreur de la petite fille, qui ne savait que faire.

 

Elle riait toujours, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son mari ne l'attrape par les mains.

 

« Cassandre ! Hurla-t-il alors. Cassandre, je t'en pris, arrête ! »

 

Cela la fit sortir de sa transe, et elle resta pétrifiée, effarée.

 

Alors que sa fille était emmenée loin d'elle, elle laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Elle n'avait rien fait, pas réellement, mais c'était déjà trop.

 

Elle avait terrorisé sa petite fille et n'avait pas pris garde à ses cris.

 

Et elle en avait même ri !

 

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers son mari, cherchant en lui un réconfort, un appui. Elle ne manqua pas le mouvement de recul bien compréhensible que celui-ci fit en la voyant se rapprocher.

 

Une lueur de douleur apparut dans le regard de Cassandre.

 

Elle était seule, et perdue.

 

Elle tombait.

 

Elle sombrait.

 

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire face à cela.

 

Ce fut son dernier moment de lucidité.


	12. Drabble 12 : Une vie tranquille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté

Un rire enfantin résonna dans l'air.  Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds courait, joyeuse, derrière une autre petite fille aux cheveux bruns.

 

Leurs deux rires se mêlaient dans l'air. La première enfant avait pour nom Raiponce ; quant à la deuxième, elle s'appelait Belle, et était la fille du roi.

 

Elles étaient amies depuis presque leur naissance, rapprochées par l'amitié de leurs pères mais aussi par la mort de leurs mères. Toute s deux étaient âgées de cinq ans, et étaient déjà de ravissantes petites filles.

 

Raiponce tentait avec difficulté de rattraper la petite princesse, mais celle-ci courait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rire. 

 

Rumplestiltskin, son père, conseiller du roi, marchait doucement avec ce dernier derrière elles, le sourire aux lèvres. Le roi, quant à lui, paraissait heureux et semblait finalement  être parvenu à se remettre de la mort de sa femme, survenue cinq ans plus tôt.

 

Les deux fillettes couraient toujours, et les deux hommes savouraient cet instant calme et paisible, pendant lequel ils n'étaient pas confrontés aux affaires du royaume.

 

Raiponce et Belle étaient leurs deux joyaux, qu'ils s'efforçaient de préserver le mieux possible. C'était un beau jour, parfait et ils ne purent que l'apprécier.

 

L'innocence de ces enfants leur faisaient chaud au cœur, à eux, gouvernants un royaume, et fatigués qu'ils étaient.

 

Ils sourirent à nouveau en voyant le sourire victorieux de Raiponce qui venait de rattraper son amie.

 

Oui, c'était une vie tranquille que la leur… 


	13. Drabble 13 : Une question de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté

Tout ce qui avait été autrefois n'était plus. Ce que Rumplestiltskin avait autrefois connu avait presque entièrement disparu. Disparu le roi bienveillant qui avait été son ami.

 

Il était mort, tué par sa propre fille.

 

Évaporé e , sa fille Raiponce qu'il chérissait tant. 

 

Elle était prisonnière de la sorcière qui lui avait donné la quenouille, victime d'un marché qui n'aurait pas dû la concerner.

 

Et enfin, évanouie la princesse Belle. Ne restait plus que la Bête, ou presque, et la princesse dormait, sous le charme d'un puissant sortilège.

 

Et c'était lui Rumplestiltskin qui le lui avait jeté.

 

La malédiction était là, et tous dormaient sauf lui. Ce ne pouvait être que sa  _ propre _ malédiction.

 

Subir le temps qui passait, sans pouvoir rien faire.

 

Pourquoi ?

 

Parce que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elles auraient dû.

 

Belle aurait dû mourir, à l'instant même de se piquer le doigt à la quenouille.

 

Sauf qu'en magie, rien n'était jamais facile.

 

Il faudrait que cent ans s'écoulent avant que la princesse ne meurt.

 

Sans la présence du loup-garou Toby, il aurait été gagné par le désespoir. Malgré sa présence, la douleur était toujours là.

 

Il avait perdu sa fille, pour toujours. 

 

Le temps passait lentement, bien trop à son avis,  m ais la douleur ne s'en allait pas.

 

Après tout, tout cela n'était qu'une simple question de temps.

 

 


	14. Drabble 14 : Nous deux et personne d'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté
> 
> Pairing : Petra/Toby

Une fois que la peur d'échouer se fut évanouie et qu'ils furent sûrs que Rumplestiltskin et les autres étaient partis, les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent de soulagement.

 

Petra regardait autour d'elle, admirant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une forme de regret la saisit, quand elle repensa au sort de la reine, puis elle mit cela de côté.

 

Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

 

Toby était fasciné. Lors de la première malédiction, il n'avait que peu été  au château, et il voyait à présent, à ce moment même les habitants qui dormaient, paisibles.

 

« Alors, c'est fait… fit Petra, en se rapprochant de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

 

Toby haussa les épaules.

 

\- Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance.

 

\- C'est un bel endroit, murmura-t-elle, je pense que je vais aimer vivre ici.

 

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ? Demanda presque timidement Toby.

 

Petra lui sourit.

 

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Nous sommes ensembles pour cent ans, et cela me suffit.

 

\- Et ton arrière-grand-mère ?

 

\- Elle va retrouver son père, après cent ans d'attente… Je pense qu'elle comprendra ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi.

 

\- Comment peux-tu en être s ûr e ? 

 

\- Parce que je crois qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait que mon destin était ici, avec toi.

 

\- Elle ne va pas te manque ?

 

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais elle ne sera pas seule, cela suffit à me rassurer. Elle a tellement attendu avant de le revoir.

 

\- A ton avis, que se passera-t-il dans cent ans ?

 

\- Le royaume se réveillera sans reine. Sauf si un idiot de prince la réveille avant…

 

Toby étouffa un éclat de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

 

\- Ainsi donc, fit-il, maintenant nous sommes seuls.

 

\- Oui, répondit Petra en saisissant sa main, maintenant, c'est nous deux et personne d'autre. Et je pense que ça me convient. »


	15. Drabble 15 : Couleur favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté
> 
> Pairing : Belle/OC (une servante)
> 
> Warning : Lemon + meurtre

Un sourire béat se trouvait à présent gravé sur le visage de la Bête. On ne voyait désormais plus Belle à cet instant, derrière le masque monstrueux de l'horrible chose qu'elle était devenue, bien que malgré cela, elle soit toujours aussi belle qu'avant.

 

C'était sûrement  _ ça _ le plus terrifiant, la beauté magnétique et presque ensorcelante de Belle lorsque celle-ci devenait la Bête. De brune elle devenait blonde, et de douce et amicale, elle devenait monstrueuse et affreuse.

 

Comme à cet instant précis en fait.

 

Il s'agissait d'une journée que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale, ou presque.

 

La veille, le roi était mort. 

 

Il était mort, et si Belle l'avait pleuré de façon sincère, aujour d 'hui, la Bête rirait de son œuvre, satisfaite.

 

Elle était reine, et si dans quelques heures elle devrait laisser la place à Belle, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

 

Elle avait gagné.

 

Et elle savourait cela d'une délicieuse manière.

 

La Bête, qui n'avait presque plus figure humaine à cet instant précis, éclata d'un rire froid, et effarant.

 

La jeune femme qui se trouvait avec elle se raidit alors.

 

Car non, la Bête n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme, une servante aux yeux verts et au cheveux noirs.

 

Elle avait peur.

 

Elle était terrifiée, parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

 

Elle allait mourir.

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, quelques jeune servantes avaient déjà disparu mystérieusement, sans que l'on sache pourquoi. 

 

Mais elle, elle savait maintenant.

 

La Bête le lui avait dit, et elle n'avait pu retenir un frisson de dégoût en entendant cela.

 

Elle les avait tuées.

 

Elle les avait toutes tué es .

 

Et cela lui arriverait à elle aussi.

 

Et pourtant elle ne s'enfuit pas.

 

La princesse (non la Bête, corrigea-t-elle) l'avait embrassée.

 

Cela n'aurait rien dû lui faire, rien de particulier en tout  cas , parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les femmes, même si la princesse était magnifique, elle ne le niait pas.  Mais un profond désir pour la princesse, un désir fort et inconnu l'avait alors envahie.

 

Et elle avait compris. 

 

La magie.

 

Elle était ensorcelée, sous le charme de Belle, et  _ elle ne pouvait plus bouger. _

 

La princesse changée en monstre lui avait ordonné de ne plus bouger, et  _ elle avait obéi _ .

 

La magie aurait mieux fonctionné si ça avait été Belle, car là, en voyant la Bête et sa monstruosité, la jeune femme avait  _ conscience _ de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

 

Et c'était terrible.

 

Elle se trouvait nue à cet instant, la Bête lui ayant ordonné de se déshabiller, afin d'admirer son corps frais et jeune.

 

Mais elle ne la toucherait  probablement  pas, oh que non.

 

Et cela, la servante le savait.

 

Elle lui réserverait un sort bien pire.

 

Lentement, la Bête rapprocha un large couteau de sa victime, et lui entailla le bras. Malgré la douleur, la jeune femme, sous le charme du sortilège, ne hurla pas, et vit avec horreur la bouche de Belle se poser sur la blessure et boire le sang avec avidité.

 

La Bête léchait le sang avec gourmandise, s'en repaissait, ravie et extatique. Ce sang était chaud et jeune, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

 

Une nouvelle fois, elle pratiqua une blessure dans le corps de l'innocente servante, au niveau du cou, puis sur son ventre, au niveau des cuisses…

 

Elle se vidait de son sang, et la Bête riait, riait en voyant le précieux liquide vital se répandre sur elle, elle s'en abreuvait, s'en délectait, et son visage ainsi que sa robe en furent bientôt couverts. 

 

Elle dirigea sa tête vers la bouche de la servante et l'embrassa. Cette dernière, malgré son dégoût ne put, avide, que répondre à son baiser, sentant le langue de la princesse contre la sienne, tandis que le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche.

 

Elle voulait hurler, vomir, mourir, arrêter cela, et pourtant, elle ne le pouvait pas.

 

Elle détestait et adorait cela, voulant que cela cesse, mais en en voulant plus également, de manière paradoxale. Elle se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, et ne savait comment calmer ce feu qui l'avait dévorée dès l'instant où la Bête l'avait embrassée par surprise.

 

Et imperceptiblement, alors qu'elle se mourrait peu à peu, elle ressentit un plaisir atroce l'envahir petit à petit, plaisir qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand elle sentit la main couverte de sang de la Bête s'infiltrer entre ses cuisses, avant de commencer à la caresser doucement, presque avec tendresse. 

 

Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, tout en sachant que tout cela était mal, et qu'elle allait mourir. Mais la magie de la Bête était trop forte, trop puissante, et son plaisir allait en grandissant, tout comme sa douleur.

 

Elle se raidit une dernière fois avant de jouir  quelques minutes plus tard, (alors que sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, la magie de Belle l'avait soignée) , et un sourire béat apparut sur son visage. Même en sachant la monstruosité de la situation, elle en voulait encore plus. La main de Belle reposait toujours entre ses cuisses, et recommençait à la caresser.

 

La servante gémit à nouveau, poussant des soupirs incompréhensibles, entrecoupés de mots sans aucun sens, tandis que son esprit se perdait dans le plaisir, après s'être perdu dans la douleur, qu'elle ne sentait presque plus, n'ayant plus conscience que c'était bientôt la fin. 

 

D'elle-même, elle se saisit de l'autre main de la reine, pleine de sang, mais, perdue et sans aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait, elle n'en soucia pas et elle déposa la main de celle-ci sur son sein gauche. La Bête se fit un plaisir de la caresser, poussant sa victime dans un abîme de jouissance dont elle ne pourrait plus sortir.

 

Incohérente et implorant de plus en plus son bourreau au fur et à mesure que la jouissance augmentait, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Belle avait repris le couteau et venait de le planter dans son cœur. E t la pauvre jeune femme s'éteignit après avoir poussé un hoquet  mêlé  de jouissance et de souffrance.

 

La Bête sourit en la voyant s'effondrer. L'expérience avait été très intéressante, et elle la recommencerait, de toute évidence, mais différemment.

 

Elle n'y avait pas pris beaucoup de plaisir, si ce n'était en goûtant au sang de cette pauvre fille, et elle sentit une chaleur s'élever dans son bas-ventre, une chaleur délicieuse et inconnue.

 

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et y lécha le sang et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, ne pouvant retenir un soupir d'extase.

 

Oui, se dit-elle en regardant le sang dont elle était couverte, le rouge était définitivement sa couleur favorite.


	16. Drabble 16 : La proie qui s'offre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté
> 
> Pairing : Belle/OC
> 
> Warning : Lemon

_ (Et que dansent, dansent, dansent les ombres _ .)

 

La soirée était magnifique, du moins selon l'avis de Belle. Cela faisait deux semaines que son père était mort, et elle  en souffrait toujours, mais ce soir-là, on avait organisé une soirée en l'honneur de sa mémoire.

 

Mais, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un sentiment de bien être s'infiltra en elle, sentiment qu'elle ne combattit pas, soulagée de se sentir un peu mieux, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait depuis deux semaines. Le départ d'Aurora, une jeune servante, rentrée chez elle pour s'occuper de sa famille, l'avait surprise, mais elle n'en avait rien dit.

 

Et ce soir, elle allait mieux, imperceptiblement. La jeune femme dansait aux bras d'un jeune homme, un noble, de toute évidence. Une personne qu'elle oublierait bientôt,  c'était certain. Il n'avait rien de particulièrement mémorable, et il ne parlait même pas, se contentant de danser.

 

Et de la regarder.  Il l'admirait, et Belle s'en sentait gênée, sans réelle raison. Il ne lui plaisait pas, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle aurait voulu s'en séparer, maintenant.  Oh , et bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'embrasse, ou sinon, cela le tuerait.

 

(Ou tout au moins, il se tuerait, puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Sa magie était la cause de tout cela, mais elle l'ignorait.)

 

Alors, lorsque la danse cessa, elle ne lui en proposa pas d'autre, et le jeune homme, subjugué, la salua, avant de partir.

 

Elle soupira, se saisit d'un vin qu'elle but lentement. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses yeux avaient pris une lueur étrange depuis la fin de la danse. Tout doucement, son esprit sombrait et disparaissait, remplacé par celui de la Bête.

 

Cette dernière poussa un soupir de joie, et reprit une gorgée de vin.

 

La Bête regarda autour d'elle,  cherchant quelqu'un qui lui pourrait lui convenir. Et soudain, elle trouva.

 

Une jeune femme à la peau sombre, aux longs cheveux noirs.

 

Elle était splendide.

 

Et seule.

 

Il s'agissait de la comtesse Alexandra, d'un royaume éloignée dont la jeune femme ne se rappelait plus le nom. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait maintenant, c'était les lèvres de la sublime jeune femme avec qui elle dansait.

 

Et enfin, elle put l'embrasser, dans l'ombre, à l'écart, pour ensuite être emmenée par la noble  elle-même dans sa chambre à elle, où elle pourrait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

 

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la Bête.

 

C'était presque trop facile.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Tout cela pouvait sembler bien rapide.

 

Et ça l'était.

 

Sauf que ça avait du sens.

 

L'un des aspects de la magie de Belle (ou de la Bête)  c'était justement cela. Avoir le contrôle sur les autres, et exacerber toutes leurs pulsions.

 

Surtout les pires.

 

Mais ce soir-là, la jeune reine était d'humeur joueuse.

 

C'est donc pour cela qu'elle et l'autre jeune femme se trouvaient à présent ensembles, nues, dans le lit dans la princesse. Sans attendre plus, Alexandra se jeta sur elle et commença à l'embrasser avidement, semblant n'en avoir jamais assez, gémissant de plus en plus alors que la reine répondait à son baiser.

 

Cet instant était magique.

 

Audacieuse, la jeune noble commença à caresser le corps voluptueux de la souveraine, son visage, ses seins, ses fesses, et ses cuisses.

 

Belle se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit la main de son amante se poser sur son sexe et qu'elle commençait à la toucher plus profondément.  Elle ne s'était jamais touchée avant, et la sensation était donc toute nouvelle, et elle se tordit peu à peu face à la vague de plaisir que l'autre femme faisait éclore en elle.

 

Son corps se raidit soudainement  après un moment,  et elle s'écroula sur le lit, un sourire béat sur le visage.

 

Alexandra lui rendit son sourire, et Belle se décida alors à échanger les rôles.

 

Après tout, se dit-elle en dirigeant sa tête en direction des cuisses de l'autre femme, chacun son tour.

 

Elle avait en tête un peu de théorie, à défaut de pratique…

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Alexandra était une noble, et pas une simple servante qu'elle pouvait liquider sans y penser. Mais de toute façon, elle lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir, alors elle allait l'épargner.

 

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'autre n'en avait même pas conscience.

 

Mais bon, elle saurait le lui faire comprendre, plus tard, et son amante saurait lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

 

Malgré cette impossibilité à pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions de meurtre, elle se sentait bien.

 

À cause de la magie.

 

Parce qu'elle savait.

 

Elle savait  que cette jeune femme innocente était maintenant à elle, pour toujours, sous son contrôle.

 

Ce qui lui causait un immense plaisir c'était également de savoir que dans cette histoire, elle n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de la tuer elle-même.

 

Si un jour la jeune femme revenait et qu'elles couchaient à nouveau ensemble et que l'autre retombait sous son contrôle, et qu'elle lui demandait de se tuer, elle le ferait.

 

Oui, c'était bien trop facile… 

 

Et elle adorait ça.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Drabble 17 : Être le monstre de l'histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté

Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

 

Sauf qu'apparemment, celui-ci était toujours en cours.

 

Il y avait du sang.

 

Partout.

 

À chaque endroit de la pièce, sur le sol, sur les murs, et surtout…

 

Sur elle.

 

Belle abandonna quelques secondes la contemplation de ces lieux désormais souillés pour se concentrer sur elle-même.

 

Et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia.

 

Ses mains, son visage, sa robe. Tout cela était couvert de sang, et elle faillit hurler.

 

Que se passait-il ?

 

Qu'était-il arrivé ?

 

Et soudain, alors qu'elle pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, elle la vit.

 

Devant elle se trouvait le corps d'une jeune femme, morte, et elle aussi couverte de sang.

 

Soudain, Belle se mit à trembler, alors qu'une autre question, pire encore que tout le reste, venait affleurer à son esprit.

 

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Il y avait un couteau sur la table, lui aussi couleur rouge sang, et Belle n'eut même pas besoin de s'approcher pour constater que c'était bien du sang humain qui y était.

 

« Caroline », murmura-t-elle alors, reconnaissant la jeune femme au sol.

 

C'était une de ses servantes les plus proches, qu'elle voyait presque comme une amie, et son beau visage se tordit de douleur quand elle comprit ce qui avait dû se passer.

 

Elle l'avait tuée…

 

Portant sa main à sa bouche, elle s'aperçut d'une chose tout aussi atroce. Le goût du sang s'y trouvait, le sang de la servante, de toute évidence.

 

Oh, seigneur…

 

Un profond sentiment de dégoût la traversa alors qu'elle assemblait tout les éléments dans sa tête. Belle était assez naïve, mais pas idiote. Face à tant d'indices, elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence.

 

Elle était une meurtrière…

 

Elle, princesse de son royaume, elle était une putain de criminelle.

 

Inconsciemment, elle sentit que ce ne devait pas être  la première fois qu'elle faisait cela, et découvrir qu'il y avait cette noirceur en elle la terrifia.

 

Elle s'était réveillée.

 

Elle s'était réveillée, et cela n'avait rien de bon.

 

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, et d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si sa volonté bloquée sous le joug de la Bête venait de se réveiller.

 

Cela pouvait apparaître comme de la folie, le fait qu'elle veuille se tuer aussi rapidement, mais le fait est probablement, cela faisait des mois, voire des années que l'esprit de la princesse, prisonnière de la Bête, vou l ait se délivrer.

 

La mort pourrait l'y aider.

 

Mais une certaine personne ne le laissa pas faire, et quand la princesse se saisit du couteau qui avait tué Caroline pour se le planter dans le cœur, la Bête reprit le contrôle, et la période de rébellion de la princesse cessa à l'instant même.

 

Puis, elle s'écroula.

 

À son réveil, elle se trouvait dans son lit, dans des vêtements immaculés.

 

Cette fois-ci, son esprit resterait emprisonné ainsi, plus jamais elle ne tenterait à nouveau de se rebeller.

 

Les choses ne changeraient pas.

 

Plus jamais.

 

Et ce, à cause d'une chose certaine.

 

D'une chose qui ne venait que de la Bête, contre la princesse.

 

Celle-ci n'était plus une menace pour la Bête.

 

Elle avait tout oublié.

 


	18. Drabble 18 : Ne pas être si innocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté
> 
> Warning : Lime + Foursome

La Bête contemplait son œuvre. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était réveillé de son sommeil éternel, grâce à l'intervention du Prince. Et, grâce à lui également, elle avait pu revenir, et reprendre la place qui lui était dû.

 

Alors, après tout, elle pouvait bien le récompenser pour cela, non ? Et le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre face à cela, entouré par deux sublimes jeunes femmes, qui le caressaient  toutes deux et se caressaient mutuellement.

 

Un sourire illumina le visage de la Bête, qui sentit une chaleur familière s'allumer dans son ventre à cette vue. Non, pas ce soir, plus tard, quand elle aurait gagné le prince à sa cause. Là, elle pourrait s'amuser.

 

Lentement, celle qui avait le contrôle de l'esprit de Belle se décida à laisser un peu de place à la princesse, afin que celle-ci puisse profiter du spectacle.

 

«  _ Que se passe-t-il  _ ? Pensa la princesse, ébahie face à cela.

 

\-  _ Rien que de très naturel, très chère _ . »

 

Les deux jeunes femmes  étaient la même personne, discutant donc intérieurement ensembles, tandis que Belle rougissait face à cette orgie.

 

La Bête se mit à ricaner, tandis que l'autre restait troublée, et aussi vaguement excitée.

 

Que lui arrivait-il ?

 

Pourquoi cette sensation de chaleur, de bien-être ?

 

Qu'avait-elle ?

 

Tout ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait envie, alors qu'elle savait que cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas.

 

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la Bête reprit en partie les commandes. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire sombrer Belle dans le même abîme de noirceur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Qu'elle soit comme elle, qu'elle aime ça, qu'elle en veuille plus.

 

Et elle savait très bien comment faire.

 

Contrairement à son habitude, elle se dirigea donc vers ses invités, alors que son excitation grandissait peu à peu. Brûlante, elle glissa sa propre main entre ses cuisses, savourant la sensation, tandis que Belle sursautait.

 

_« Que fais-tu ?_

 

_ \- Je te fais plaisir,  _ répondit la Bête avec un rictus. »

 

Belle n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire, tandis que la chaleur grandissait peu à peu en elle, et qu'elle attendait la suite avec impatience.

 

Ce qui suivit ne la déçut pas.

 

Elle se trouva rapidement nue, entourée par deux femmes et un homme, et alors que ce dernier entrait en elle, elle se sentit caressée de toute part par les deux autres femmes.

 

Belle poussa un soupir, ne sentant même pas la manipulation de la Bête, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle en voulait plus, encore et toujours.

 

Le prince l'embrassa, et elle répondit à son baiser, ravie qu'il soit si entreprenant.

 

C'est vrai quoi. Pourquoi auraient-ils dû attendre leur mariage pour assouvir leurs pulsions ? Celles-ci étaient bien naturelles, et plaisantes.

 

Elle plongeait dans un océan de plaisir, ne voulant pas que cela cesse, prête qu'elle était à désormais faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'on ne l'empêche pas de prendre son plaisir où elle pourrait le trouver.

 

Elle s'écroula finalement, rassasiée, entre les bras de ses amants, entièrement décidée à continuer cela.

 

Un sourire plus que mauvais fit son apparition sur le visage de la Bête.

 

« Je vois que nous sommes d'accord, susurra-t-elle à Belle. »

 

Cette dernière ne put répondre qu'avec un gémissement, alors que l'une des deux femmes commençait à l'embrasser.

 

Après tout, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

 


	19. Drabble 19 : Accepter sa nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté
> 
> Warning : Mention de masturbation

Belle était très tourmentée. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait avec le prince, et ces deux femmes, elle… ne savait plus très bien qui elle était.

 

Ou ce qu'elle était.

 

Elle se rappelait de la soirée, de son excitation, de son désir et de son plaisir. À cet instant précis, elle aurait pu dire oui à tout ce que la Bête aurait pu lui demander.

 

En fait, elle l'avait fait.

 

Toujours enivrée de plaisir, elle avait laissé les commandes à la Bête, ne cherchant que le plaisir, sans se soucier des conséquences.

 

Et elle avait bu du sang, et son corps ne l'avait pas rejeté, l'avait même apprécié, et savouré, semblant y être habitué. Un certain plaisir, plus automatique que réel pour elle l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle aimait faire, et elle avait été décontenancée par cela.

 

Mais vous savez le pire ?

 

Elle avait adoré ça.

 

Sa moralité se perdait de plus en plus, tout comme son esprit, et elle était perdue.

 

Elle aimait ça.

 

Le sang, le sexe, le meurtre (la mort de la petite Nell), tout cela. Tout cela venait de la Bête, c'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de se dire.

 

Et pourtant…

 

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

 

Et si en réalité c'était seulement ce qu'elle était ?

 

Et si elle était seulement née pour être un monstre ?

 

(Et si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas monstrueux ?)

 

Non, non, c'était le cas, c'était immonde.

 

Mais… même si cela semblait mal, elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait, et aussi à quel point ça avait été bon.

 

_« Pourquoi continuer à lutter ?_

 

_\- Ce que nous faisons est mal, tu le sais._

 

_\- Tu crois ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est à toi de voir._

 

_\- C'est faux, tu as tord._

 

_ \- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé ça  _ ? »

 

Belle ne put rien répondre à cela, et le simple souvenir de son plaisir de la veille suffit à la transporter, et elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle voulait que cela recommence.

 

«  _ Alors, tu vois ? Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. _

 

_ \- Si _ , fit la princesse avec les dernières bribes de résistance qui lui restaient.  _ J'ai tué une personne et j'ai bu son sang. _

 

_\- Ce n'était qu'une servante, elle ne compte. Nous comptons. »_

 

Belle sut aussi qu'elle et la Bête avaient assimilé atrocement facilement le fait qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

 

«  _ Je suis magnanime. Je te laisse la place, pour quelques temps. Je pourrais très bien t'évincer. _

 

_\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?_

 

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu crois...  _ »

 

Et sans prévenir, elle lui restitua tout ses souvenirs disparus, le meurtre d'Aurora empreint de sexe, de violence, de sang et de plaisir, le plaisir pris avec Alexandra, et bien sûr la mort de Caroline.

 

Et alors, l'esprit de Belle se retrouva définitivement sans dessus dessous, elle était prête à s'effondrer, et à perdre le contrôle pour toujours.

 

Et vouloir perdre ce contrôle, pour ne plus écouter que ses pulsions.

 

Cela aurait été plus facile, tellement plus facile…

 

Et surtout tellement bon.

 

Tout s'écroula quand la Bête reprit le contrôle et, pour empêcher la princesse de protester plus longtemps, elle prit le contrôle de son corps et, machiavélique, elle la fit se toucher le corps.

 

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et de malsain dans le fait qu'il y ait d'un côté une femme qui se touchait elle-même, tout en ne le faisant pas réellement, puisque de l'autre côté, l'on avait une autre femme qui la contrôlait.

 

La main de la princesse se colla contre son propre corps, se posant d'abord sur son sein droit, qu'elle caressa quelques secondes, avant de peu à peu descendre cette main vers ses cuisses, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé quelques jours plus tôt.

 

La magie qui s'emparait d'elle était impossible à combattre, et quand elle commença à se caresser, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à perdre le sens de la réalité, alors que la Bête lui montrait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon dans le fait de choisir le mal.

 

Peu à peu, la princesse se dit que peut-être, cette dernière n'avait pas tord. Tandis que son mouvement de va-et-vient s'accélérait et que la Bête prenait de plus en plus le contrôle de l'esprit troublé de la jeune femme, les doutes de cette dernière s'évanouissaient.

 

Et quand l'orgasme et le plaisir la foudroyèrent, elle avait déjà tout accepté, et son regard se fit trouble. Se regardant dans le miroir, Belle sourit, du même sourire que la Bête, et la couleur de ses cheveux changea.

 

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle était désormais, et elle en était fière.

 

Elle acceptait tout, même cette nature monstrueuse, tant que la Bête lui permettait d'accéder à ce même plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir, ou qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt.

 

Et au diable les conséquence !


	20. Drabble 20 : Innocence et déperdition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté

Il était une fois une jeune femme qui n'avait jamais voulu faire le mal. Une simple gamine de vingt ans qui ne voulait qu'être heureuse, et rien d'autre.

 

Une innocente qui avait pour particularité de posséder une magie forte et pure.

 

Jusqu'au jour où tout fut mis en morceaux.

 

Elle s'appelait Erica, et n'était qu'une simple paysanne, ne demandant rien à personne.

 

Mais elle avait sa magie.

 

Ainsi, le jour où un puissant sorcier s'empara d'elle, son monde sombra vers l'Enfer.

 

Le sorcier en question vivait dans une tour, et il voulait sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas la lui prendre, oh que non. Mais il voulait l'utiliser, pour servir ses intérêts, la noircir.

 

Détruire cette gamine qui ne voulait que faire le bien.

 

Elle résista, bien sûr, mais plus l e temps passait, plus sa résistance s'émoussait. 

 

La sorcière était seule, mais était persuadée qu'un jour elle s'évaderait.

 

L'autre était vieux, même pour un sorcier, et il s'affaiblissait peu à peu.

 

Erica en profita, et elle n'hésita pas, contrairement à Raiponce, qui tenterait de la tuer, quelques siècles plus tard. Elle s'assura qu'il était vraiment mort, ne comprenant pas d'ailleurs que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu.

 

La mort.

 

La délivrance.

 

Vivre pour presque toujours n'était en aucun cas simple, et le vieil  homme avait voulu que cela s'arrête.

 

(Ce n'est que plus tard, en se voyant devenir monstrueuse qu'elle comprendrait.)

 

Elle avait fuit, alors, tentant d'abord de retourner chez elle, de se faire accepter à nouveau par sa famille.

 

En vain.

 

Le reste d'innocence qui lui restait, ainsi que sa confiance, disparut alors, et elle dut fuir.

 

Elle était la sorcière, le monstre, celle que personne ne voulait fréquenter.

 

Celle que tous craignaient,  et que tous repoussèrent.

 

Alors elle partit, se réfugier dans une autre village.

 

Mais la magie était devenue un poison pour elle, étrangement addictif, et elle ne put pas s'en passer.

 

Et on la chassa encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdre espoir.

 

Et qu'elle ne retourne dans la tour.

 

S'y enfermant pour toujours, seule, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain conseiller et sa fille ne viennent l'implorer pour son aide.

 

Avant cela, elle était seule, sans innocence.

 

Ne restait plus que la déperdition.


	21. Drabble 21 : Une malédiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté

Toby était ennuyé. Il ne s'ennuyait pas à proprement parler, mais cette situation lui était assez désagréable.

 

« La réponse est non, fit-il d'un ton ferme. »

 

Il se trouvait face à une femme belle et plus âgée que lui, qui était en train de lui faire des avances de façon assez peu subtile.

 

C'était également une sorcière, capable d'enchantements puissants, et elle ne devait pas comprendre qu'il puisse lui dire non.

 

Ce qu'il venait de faire.

 

Le visage de la sorcière se tordit d'une atroce grimace, et elle le foudroya du regard. Mais Toby n'en avait cure.

 

Il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences à venir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se revirent.

 

La sorcière balança un nouveau regard furieux à Toby, qui essaya de l'ignorer. La vague de jalousie qui émanait d'elle aurait été difficile à manquer, cette dernière éclatait presque, tandis que la colère  la consumait.

 

Toby, avec une femme de la cour. Et ils s'embrassaient.

 

La colère grandit peu à peu, ainsi que la haine.

 

Puisqu'elle ne l'aurait pas, personne ne l'aurait.

 

Le sortilège qu'elle allait lui lancer le couperait de toute humanité.

 

Définitivement.

 

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un hurlement de terreur traversa toute la ville.

 

Certains habitants couraient, effarés.

 

Il y avait un loup.

 

C'était Toby.

 

Celui-ci courait, effrayant les gens, tentant de s'expliquer en vain, en parvenant qu'à les effrayer encore plus.

 

À cet instant, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

 

Et il maudit la sorcière.

 

Il ne regretta pas sa mort  plus tard .

 

Même si cette malédiction lui permit d'échapper à une autre.


	22. Drabble 22 : Savoir ce que c'est qu'aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : Beauté
> 
> Pairing : Belle/Prince Charming

Quand elle avait rencontré le prince, Belle n'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse, quelque que soit la personne qu'elle rencontrait.

 

Et un jour, il était venu.

 

Et il l'avait sauvé e .

 

Son baiser était ce qui l'avait réveillée, c'était ce qu'il lui assurait (mais le princes était aveugle, c'était le chasseur qui l'avait fait, en soignant la blessure de la princesse), et elle le croyait.

 

Il était bon, gentil, il l'aimait, et il voulait l'épouser.

 

Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? 

 

C'était une chose difficile à dire, puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, mais elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. C'est une évidence.

 

De l'amitié, de la gratitude aussi.

 

Mais de l'amour ?

 

Peut-être.

 

En fait, alors qu'il l'embrasse, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'elle vit est probablement l'amour.

 

Malheureusement, elle n'aura jamais le temps de le vérifier.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

La Bête ne sait pas non plus ce qu'est l'amour. Elle ne l'a  pas  vécu. Elle ne connaît que la violence, et la luxure.

 

Rien d'autre.

 

Le prince l'a réveillée, et elle sait que ce n'est pas grâce à un baiser. Elle s'en fiche, le moyen ne lui importe pas, ce qu'elle veut c'est régner.

 

Que lui importe l'amour ?

 

Le désir, c'est la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux, et elle compte bien l'assouvir avec le prince au cours de leur nuit de noce. Elle n'attend que cela, en fait.

 

L'amour ne servira pas ses intérêts, enfin si, celui du prince le fera, certainement.

 

Peu importe si elle elle l'aime ou non.

 

L'indifférence, c'est une des choses qu'elle éprouve vis-à-vis du prince, trop doux et trop mièvre.

 

Ennuyeux, tout simplement.

 

Mais il pourrait se révéler très intéressant au fil du temps, la Bête attend de voir.

 

Peut-être qu'après tout elle pourra le faire devenir comme elle ?

 

(Elle non plus n'aura pas le temps de voir cela.)

 

La Belle et la Bête n'étaient en générale pas d'accord, en grande partie parce qu'elles ne se côtoyaient pas, mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient des points de vue différents, mais là, elles auraient pu s'accorder.

 

Elles n'aimaient pas le Prince.


End file.
